Who Knew?
by Gelasia
Summary: *FINISHED* Meet Endymion, one of the greatest celebrities in the world, he wasn't in the market place for love, yet he got the best deal there was, and it was found in the strangest place! A/U R & R Please!
1. Meet Sere

Authors Notes: Okay.. this is a horribly written story, with like.. zilch in the lines of plot in this chapter, and its short cause I'm suffering from writers block (kinda) but I had to get it out of my system! HOpefully if anyone reads this.. tell me if i should finish this! 

title: who knew? 

Chapter 1: 

* * *

Serenity was beautiful. It wasn't the super model kind of beautiful, where you'd think that the girl needed to eat something bigger than half of a celery stick, it was the kind of beautiful that made people turn heads, and in the case of males, lower their jaws and start to drool. Her eyes were a deep blue green, surrounded by thick long black lashes. She had high cheekbones, smooth silky skin, and perfect teeth. Serenity's hair was a silvery blond that shimmered in even the meekest of light. She was petite, with unbelievably long shapely legs. Luckily enough, I got to call myself her best friend. 

I hadn't seen her for a couple of months; I had been off in Europe selling my latest CD. It had been a real hit, soon it would hit all the shops in America. Slightly awing when one goes into a shop and sees their face plastered on posters. The day after I got back I had set up a lunch date with Sere, in a restaurant in Downtown L.A. It was good be back in California after so long. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while just to drink in the scene. In front of me was a giant Christmas tree, with gorgeous glass bulbs hanging delicately from it. There were giant boughs of greenery pinned up upon the buildings, as well as the green boughs crawling up the old-fashioned style lamps. The restaurant was on the ground level of a nice building in the downtown area, right across the small sidewalk was the store Tiffany's, where a man wearing an arrogant purple top hat and a tux stood stiffly and opened the door for the Christmas shoppers. Within all the hustle and bustle around this area, Serenity lived up to her name, she was sitting quietly, a dreamy look on her face. 

There was a quartet of carolers standing in front of her, singing, "We wish you a merry Christmas." She was wearing a black skirt with a dark lavender shirt on, simple shoes and her hair done up in a bun. Her eyes were bright in happiness and she was staring at the menu intently, not noticing the many men gazing dreamily at her as they passed by, with their wives/girlfriends gazing angrily at them before dragging them along. Damn I had an oblivious friend. I quickly walked over, hopped neatly over the guard rail and took off my dark sunglasses. Serenity finally looked up, her face brightened considerably and she jumped up and hugged me. 

"DARIEN!" She cried snuggling. I laughed and spun her around delicately. 

"Hey there Sere." We had special names for each other, mine not only as a pet name, but served the purpose so that people would have less of a chance of discovering I was a famous celebrity. I was known as Endymion to the masses, Darien to Serenity. I had given her strict orders to scream out my name just incase some insane adolecent girl had recognized me. 

"You're so late! I'm starved! Lets eat!" She scolded lightly before flopping into her chair with a thud, and picking up her menu eagerly. I sighed dramatically. 

"Ah yes, I forgot that best friends play second fiddle to your stomach." I said, sitting down disgruntled. She only smiled as if she had something up her sleeve. 

"Hey Endy.. I saw you in the paper the other day..." She started playfully. I groaned of course. It would be that. She just HAD to remind me about my new status as top bachelor in the world. I hated it. It was a curse. As much as men dream of women throwing themselves at them, it is horrible when it actually happens to a person. Most eying me as if I were a slab of prize meat at the store, it was very uncomfortable. That disgusted me, and furthered my opinion that women were brainless flirting bimbos.. that is, if it weren't for Serenity. She was the exception to the rule, smart, witty Serenity. 

"You dare bring that article up in my presence today and I shall dump all contents on my plate onto your lap." I retorted, she merely giggled. 

"I have no fear of that as currently you have nothing on your plate," she interrupted, " imagine, being best friends with the man with 'stunningly deep blue eyes, and gorgeous black hair one just wants to run their fingers through..' I wonder if it really is that fun to run my fingers through your hair.. tell me Endy, do you enjoy washing your hair just to feel those luscious locks?" She asked playfully. I glared at her with all the annoyance I could muster. That damned innocent face of hers was too disarming though, and I soon lost my famous glare and managed a small smile. 

"You should know what my hair feels like after all those years of dumping sand into it." I mumbled, staring at my menu, trying to burn a hole through it. 

"I do believe good sir," she paused, "that is was YOU who dumped sand into MY lovely hair when we were younger, not the other way around. I still refuse to forgive you for the worm that was found amongst the dirt you brute. And I'd like the fettuccine alfredo and a side salad with blue cheese dressing please." The last part was directed at the waiter, I quickly gave my own order and went back to our argument. 

"Thank god you're a girl who isn't afraid of a product that comes from a cow." I told her, Serenity laughed. 

"Its good to see you Endy. I missed you while you were away in Europe.." 

"I missed you too Sere, I'm glad to be back." I responded, taking a sip of my coffee. 

"So Endy, I also read that Beryl was mentioning a certain engagement of hers to a new guy.. " Sere said in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes. Beryl. Now there was a name I never wanted to hear again for as long as I lived. I had met her at some Holly Wood party that a friend had dragged me to. Beryl was beautiful and alluring, with her red hair and seductive green eyes. She almost seemed to beckon to me from across the room of the party with those eyes. I introduced myself and had hit it off remarkably well. We dated a couple of times after that. It was just a casual thing to me. I have no intention of being in a relationship, one would be crazy to start one when he or she is in the spotlight of the entire world. Most relationships don't work out, and if the person had any decency at all, they would keep their family from the media. Anyways, I had really liked Beryl, almost thought I could love her, but that was before the mishap that proved Serenity's theory that she was a cold calculating fortune seeker. The red haired beauty had 'exclusively' given a story to every newspaper she could think of, on 'engagement' between myself and her. It was a horrible experience that left me the bitter resentment towards females I have now. 

"Are you trying to upset me by bringing up all unpleasant information dealing with my life Serenity?" I growled. Again she only smiled innocently. 

"Only because you're so cute when your eyes are dark and dangerous. That look really works for you Endy. That's probably why so many women buy your CD." She answered perfectly calmly, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. I nearly laughed. 

"So I now have no ability to sing and people only buy my music to stare into my dreamy eyes?" I questioned, asking if that was what she was implying. Serenity nodded. 

"That's why I have them of course." 

"Nay fair lady, you own them because my company happens to send them to you, for some reason beyond my logic." 

"They make great shooting targets." She offered, I laughed. Serenity was probably the only person in this world who could make me laugh. Suddenly. Click click click. 

"OH MY GOD ITS ENDYMION!" was shouted across the square. I groaned and stood up, shoving on my shades. 

"Come on Sere, it looks like lunch has been called off." I yelled before grabbing her hand, tossing a few bills onto the table, jumping over the rail and running for dear life towards my car. 

"I had nearly forgotten about how I got my exercise to burn off all those calories from crème!" Serenity panted as we jumped into my car and sped down the street. I glared at the street. 

"Sometimes I hate being famous. " I shouted, stopping for a red light. 

"You need to settle down, get a girl, start a family." Serenity suggested. I laughed out loud. 

"And who on this earth would ever marry me for me Serenity? There isn't anyone out there who would love me for Endymion the person, not Endymion the star." I roared, pounding the wheel with my fist. Serenity jumped in fright and stared at me with something equivalent in hurt in her eyes. I didn't have enough time to think about it, as the light turned green. 

The car was in a tense quiet after my outburst, and I was feeling sore and frustrated about it. She was supposed to say something comforting wasn't she? Wasn't that her job? I drove to her home in Beverly Hills, or as she called it Heverly Bills, and pulled up to her house. Serenity opened the door. 

"By the way.." I started, "I have to go to this movie premier thing and I was hoping you'd be my date.. its at the Chinese Theater, so wear something worthy of the red carpet.. will you do that for me?" I asked pleadingly, looking at her with giant puppy eyes, I even managed to make my lower lip tremble. Serenity laughed quietly before nodding. 

"I'd be honored, who knows what the tabloids will come up with after that right? I'm excited!" she said without a bit of malice or sarcasm in her voice. I smiled gratefully. What I didn't know was that this premier would be the beginning of the end of something extremely important to me, but the start of something even more special. 

* * *

Okay.. I totally SUCK at a male point of view. I can't help it I'm a freakin female. that means I don't know how men think. Please review and tell me if i should continue this or just press delete. *laughs* thanks! 


	2. I hate puppy dog eyes..

Authors Notes: Dude.. the house exists! I went to real estate places online and found a house and tried to describe it. http://www.w-e-agency.com/ is where I found it, it's the one 1018 Pamela Drive! This chapter dedicated to my male counterpart Drewchan! Yay for pressuring me into finishing it! 

* * *

As she was unbuckling her seatbelt I stared at gorgeous house Sere called home. She had a circular driveway, a fountain in the middle, with fresh water sprinkling through it, glittering in the sun. Her house was a rectangle shape, a large balcony was just over the large arched double doors. There were arched windows along the off white walls. The inside was just as beautiful too. There were 11 bedrooms, and 18 bathrooms. She always joked about being able to use a new bathroom for over two weeks. Her rooms were filled with candles attached to the walls, with electronic candles. Most of the floors were wood or tiles, except for the bedrooms on the second story, covered in white carpet. Her bedroom was very large, consisting of a few couches in a full circle, with a furry rug in the center. Her bed was a crème color with curtains surrounding it, with love seats on either side, and glass doors leading to balconies, one viewing her driveway, the other looking out onto the large pool. She had good taste. 

Serenity froze in the middle of getting out of my car. 

"Hey, you have no where to go for the next two hours do you?" She asked me, looking at her house thoughtfully. A gentle breeze was teasing her hair across her face. I shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Well.. I do have to go to a party tonight to meet the CEO of a company who wants to merge with my record company and if I don't make it my entire career is down the drain... " I trailed off. She grinned. 

"GOOD! That means you can help me!" Oi.. I had a bad feeling about this... 

And that is how I found myself in a frilly pink apron, with a pink bandanna on my head, a duster in my right hand and a mop in my left, and as a new picture in Serenity's album. Damn Serenity for her refusal to get maids. Damn her house for being huge, and damn me for my weakness to puppy dog eyes. Her kitchen was huge, in a right angle shape, on one side the marble counters and sinks, across from that was the pantry. Around on the other side of the angle, it spread out into a large fancy dining room. 

"One of these days.." I started, while scrubbing the sink, " one of these days I'll get you for this.." I grumbled. Serenity's tinkling laugh sounded afterwards. 

"You mean you don't love your welcoming party? And you'll never manage to get back at me, considering your weakness to my adorable innocent face." I wanted to shove the duster down her throat. Luckily, I am one who can control his emotions extremely well. 

"Besides.." she started, "I got you a welcome back present. I'll give it to you after you finish scrubbing that sink." She said calmly. A present? Me? She got me a present? I had the best best friend in the world! A present! This was wonderful! I attacked the sink with renewed vigor. In three seconds flat it was done. 

"Done! Done done! Where is my present? Where? " I demanded. Serenity looked at me calmly. Okay.. I admit it .. I was acting like I was two.. but it was a present! For me! For coming home! Now if she'd just get that all knowing smirk off her face and tell me where my present was.. we'd be in business! 

"Geez Endy.. its Christmas.. where do you think I'd put your present? " She asked, blowing a golden bang out of her eyes, and putting an annoyed hand on her hip. Of course! I dashed into her living room and over to the six foot tree. I didn't notice the gorgeous decorations on the tree, with mistletoe tastefully placed, and delicate lights streaming over . I only noticed the mountain of presents next to it and nearly whimpered. 

"SEREEEEEE" I whined. 

"You're such a baby! Its on the right!" She shouted. I eagerly maneuvered over there and found.. not one.. but TWO yes.. two Presents with my name on it! I stared at the presents(two of them!) One was square, with Santa Claus dotting the wrapping paper. The other had small colorful pieces of luggage on the paper. At another time would I wonder where in the hell Serenity managed to find wrapping paper with suitcases on it, but right now I was using my high intelligence to figure out which present to open. Now normally one would think that I would automatically go for the suitcases, but obviously since that is the one from welcome home it won't be as good as the Christmas present! Because the Christmas present.. well that was for Christmas.. so if I accidentally opened that, I knew that Serenity wouldn't want to give me the suitcases one because it wouldn't be as good! 

"Come here Santa!" I murmured, reaching out for the Christmas present, only to find a mop in my face. A wet mop. A sudsy wet mop. 

"Don't think about it." Serenity growled removing the mop, and taking the Christmas present. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes… it didn't work. She only glared at me and pointed at my other gift with the end of her mop. I reluctantly reached for it and opened it to find.. 

"Serenity you are the best person in the world!" I exclaimed staring at my favorite chocolate that currently was in my lap. She shrugged. 

"Actually I'm pretty selfsh, I only do it so I can see you drop the 'I'm too cool for that thing called emotions.' act." She said. I scowled. 

"Sere you're trying to fatten me up aren't you?" I accused. Serenity rolled her eyes and went back into her kitchen. 

"Ha!" She shouted. I followed her 

"do you realize what it takes to keep this body? I have to work out all the time.. and I'm on a certain diet.. and you go and buy my favorite dark chocolate…" She placed her hand over her heart and stared upwards. 

"I can't believe I have committed the highest crime against all humanity.." she said in a sickenly sweet voice, "I bought my best friend his favorite chocolate.. heaven forbid!" Serenity put away her mop. I smiled to myself. 

"Hey Sere.. I have to go before my manager shishkabobs me for being late." Serenity made a face. 

"Sometimes I think she has a crush on you." 

"Who doesn't?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow, showing I was joking. She poked me in the gut. 

"Arrogant pig. I'll see you later." She stuck out her tongue. I smiled before walking out. 

"Don't forget that premier." I called before the door closed. 

"As if I could!" She called out, it muffled from the wood. 

* * *

HEHE! That was fun! Yes I have a plotline in mind! This chapter is kinda just.. O.o yeah! Keep those reviews coming! They let me live!!! *falls on her knees* OHHH! I forgot to mention.. Sailor Moon does not belong to me.. although sometimes... *looks around suspiciously* LOL anyways.. see you in the next chapter! 


	3. Marriage??

Authors Notes: Gel and Kat together..(Gel is my roleplay character, Kat is me!)   
Gel: So.. have we come up with a plot line yet?  
Kat: I'm not sure.. let me check. *skims story*  
Gel: Well?  
Kat: Nope.. nope nope  
Gel: Okay.   
Gel: None of these characters belong to me! 

* * *

Ahh, the weekend, what a glorious wonderful time. The weekend was a time for fun. Hanging out with friends, reading a good book, pigging out on cookies, staying up til 4 AM. Too bad today was Monday. Mondays, the spawn of Satan, the day coffee shops wait in anticipation for, the day when.. DAMN IT YOU STUPID JERK STOP DRIVING SO FAST!!!! … people think they can drive a car while sleeping. I was tired. Not just the 'yawn' kind of tired, the kind of tired that only occurs on Mondays. The kind of tired that makes one want to collapse onto a bed and sleep until the apocalypse occurs, and wake up to the last two things that survived, cockroaches and Cher. UGH! That's not a pleasant thought. Just understand I was very tired, and when I get tired, I get grouchy. 

I make Grumpy from Snow White look like a beginner. Just take that guy from the last song in Fantasia, multiply it by ten, add two hours of sleep a night, and you have a grumpy Endymion. Its not a pretty sight. By the way, if you were wondering why someone like me can name characters from Disney movies, I was ducttaped to a chair and forced to watch them until I knew all the lyrics to "You can fly" from Peter Pan. Anyways, back to the point, I was grumpy. Thus, imagine the reaction to an overly perky secretary who happens to have a crush on her boss. That's even worse than the Cher comment. My secretary's name was.. Daisy. Daisy is the kind of name that makes one want to go skipping in a field of flowers and laugh for joy. Or rush to the nearest bathroom and puke one's guts out. Neither of which I got to enjoy, because it was Monday. 

"Good morning Mr. Endymion sir! Isn't it a lovely day today?" She chirped happily. I groaned in pain. 

"Only to those too dense to realize otherwise." I mumbled under my breath as I ran into my office and firmly shut the door. Locks keep annoying secretary's out of offices. I never really understood why they gave me an office. I was a musician, I needed a studio not an office with a large redwood desk with a shiny little name plaque on it! Serenity actually bought me polish for that stupid plaque, she thought it was a riot that I had one. Next thing you know she'll buy me business cards, wait.. that was for my last birthday. I hate Mondays. 

After a few hours of playing computer games, I caught the sound of my secretary shouting at someone. Not just shouting, I'd say screeching. That someone was talking to quietly and I couldn't eavesdrop too well, but obviously he(she?it?) wasn't too concerned. Finally my phone buzzed and Daisy's voice came over. 

"Excuse me sir," she started, highly annoyed, "there's a lady out here to see you, she says its very important." WHAT THE HECK?! 

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" I bellowed into the speaker, "I WILL NOT BE BOTHERED BY SOME BIMBO FAN GIRL STALKER!" 

"Oh really?" came the voice of my visitor over the intercom, the last voice I expected to hear, and it was hurt, exceedingly hurt. Guilt washed over me in waves and I dashed to the dor, nearly ripped it out of its hinges and turned to see, not a crying, sad Serenity being shooed into an elevator, but a quite calm Serenity, sitting perfectly at home on the couch, her ankles crossed elegantly, a triumphant smirk lit up her face. I growled. 

"Hello Darien! I knew that'd get your attention" She said with a laugh, oblivious to the glares that Daisy was trying to burn into her with. Oooh boy, if looks could kill.. 

"Sometimes I hate you." I grumbled. She smiled sweetly and sashayed past Daisy, past me, and into my office. She sat into my comfy leather chair, and threw her perfect legs onto my wood desk, crossing her ankles. She looked as if she belonged there, with me, I could almost imagine us marr- HOLD THE PHONE! No way! This was Serenity! I saw her in diapers! Nevermind that! I leaned casually on my doorway, paying no attention to Daisy, who I knew was listening in. 

"Well?" I asked, glaring at her. 

"Came to invite you to the Christmas party." She answered, pulling out a small green envelope and throwing it on my desk. 

"You know I always come." I said sitting in one of my visitors chairs. 

"You know I always give you an invitation even if I know you'll come." She threw back. This was a Christmas tradition, I had completely forgotten about it. 

"Who else is going?" I asked, already knowing full well who was going to come. 

"The whole gang." 

"You mean, your bunch and my bunch, who happened to marry your bunch?" 

"The one and only!" She said with a grin, picking up a pen and drawing a small sketch on a piece of paper on my desk. 

"do you realize," she suddenly started, "that we are the only two who aren't engaged or married yet?" she gasped, " I shall forever be the bridesmaid, and never the bride!" Serenity wailed before pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and leaning in the chair, until it gave out and she fell with a loud thud. I raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh as she pulled herself back up. She looked up at me and shrugged. 

"So I need to work on that 'I am too cool for my own good' front you do so well." She said calmly, before snorting and bursting into merry laughter. 

"Oh Endy you look ridiculous!" she gasped out collapsing back into my chair. I blanched. I looked ridiculous?! 

"me? I'm not the one that so gracefully fell from a chair." I retorted sourly. 

"Darien.. I say, your just going to have to marry me before I become an old maid." I could hear Daisy sputtering in the background. 

"Hardly!" I exclaimed, " I doubt you'll ever be an old maid Sere." She grinned. 

"Ah, so that means you have no qualms about marrying me? I'm so flattered." AAAAGH! How did she do it?! Every time! She's incorrigible! AAGH! I felt like ripping my hair out. 

Serenity pushed the button on my intercom and leaned in. 

"Yes hello, don't worry dear, Endy and I are merely friends." Before she unplugged it. My face was burning in a blush. Endymion for heavens sake! What the hell was wrong with me? 

"Don't you ever have to go to work?" I grumbled after it was apparent she didn't need to go any where in the near future. She shrugged. 

"As soon as I hit my daily goal I quit for the day before I loose it all again." 

"Not all of us have that much freedom." I grumbled. Her eyebrows quirked in a challenge. 

"I know for a fact that you have that much freedom." Someone shoot me. I hate Mondays. 

"IMPERTINANT WENCH! OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I bellowed. Serenity laughed, got up and opened the door. 

"And Endy, don't forget the party, and don't forget the ring! I want something with a bit of taste! Nothing too gaudy!" she said as she waltzed into the stair well and the door closed with a click behind her. Daisy looked from the stairwell, to my annoyed face, and back again. Her eyes were huge, not that they were ever small. I shrugged. 

"If you see her again just let her in. She's a friend, although sometimes..." I said with a grumble. before slamming my door. I sat down at my desk and looked at the sketch she drew me. IT was a stick figure, kissing a daisy. I growled before humming a small tune, turning on my shredder and dramatically dropping the paper into it.. SCRERRRRRTCH.

Mental note: Buy Crackerjacks, give ring to best friend. 


	4. Shopping..

The amazing Gelasia adventure number:.. 1! Search for a plot line! (DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN!)   
Gelasia: *points in random direction through giant jungle*Onward I say! I must find the plot line before this story ends!   
Kat: How can it end if you don't come up with a plot line?   
Gelasia: That's not the point!   
Kat: eh?! How is it not the point?!   
Gelasia: LOOK! Maybe that's a plot line!   
Kat: .. dear.. that's an anaconda ready to eat its prey, which I think is us.   
Gelasia: oh .. darn.. I really was hoping that was the plot line.   
Chapter 4: I don't like shopping. 

* * *

Christmas is a wonderful time of the year. Although in LA there is no snow, and you would more often see someone with a tank top on than a scarf, there's still the Christmas spirit in the air of shoppers shoving each other out of the way to get to the sales. The cars honking at other cars and yelling at them to get out of the way. The sickeningly sweet couples who cuddle with each other in public. Wait.. cancel the last two, that sounds like every day life. 

Anyways, I was at a mall. Why? You ask. Christmas shopping. Although I already bought articles for my friends, there was the trouble of my best friend. I knew that she wasn't picky. So if I got her even a stupid slinky she'd be pleased and manage to enjoy it for the rest of the day, and put it on that desk of hers at work, that happens to be covered in almost every McDonald's toy ever made. Yes, including all 101 Dalmatians. So here I was, standing between Macy's and Auntie Aunt's pretzels. 

I was trying to figure out where the nearest place that sold perfume was. I knew Serenity had a soft spot for perfume, and she loved the stuff that I found. Usually it was a sweet scent of gardenia, jasmine, or violets. She also loved vanilla. Something soft and innocent. I was having a hell of a time trying to figure out where to buy such a concoction of women's gunk. 

I hated shopping. If there was one thing I truly despised... well.. no.. the thing I truly despise is fluffy idiotic bimbos, so.. if there was two things I truly despised.. well no.. I really do hate processed cheese.. bleech.. okay.. lets just put this simply. I don't like shopping. All the crowds of people who might at any moment turn and scream... 

"OH LOOK ITS ENDYMION LETS RIP HIS SHIRT OFF TO ANNOY HIM AND GET A SOUVENIER!" I shuddered at the thought, and started at the ground, rushing quickly away from Auntie Aunt's pretzels and went down the hallway until... 

"LOOK ITS ENDYMION THE FAMOUS-" AAAAAGH! Nooo!! I took off running. Thank god for exercise. Thank god for treadmills. Thank god I was tall enough to jump around people to escape the quickly growing stampede that raged behind me. I saw a corner and quickly raced around it, and into the first shop I could manage and quickly hid behind a display. The horde of screaming fan girls rounded the corner and looked around confused before shrugging and going off on their merry ways. I took a sigh of relief. 

"Well.. well well.. what do we have here?" I spoke too soon before slowly turning around to see three beautiful girls staring at me. 

One had short dark bluish hair, she was petit and looked timid. There were glasses over her light blue eyes, and she was wearing a modest long sleeved shirt and slacks. Next to her was a blond with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, a giant red bow in her hair, and a red skirt and matching shirt on. The one who spoke was a raven haired beauty with violet eyes, with a sense of a fiery temper. They were also known as the bunch, or half of the group. Serenity's half. What where they doing here? 

"Thank god its you." I murmured, still being an absent minded idiot and not noticing what store I was in. Mina, the blond one, giggled. 

"Why Endymion, I didn't know you had a thing for women's undergarments." My face grew pale as my eyes suddenly took in my surroundings. Someone up there didn't like me. I would enter.. the world of.. Victoria's Secret. On a later day I would ask myself, who is Victoria anyways? And what's this secret? But right then, I was too afraid to think clearly. 

"Present." I stumbled over the word, as if something were caught in my throat. Raye, the dark haired one, looked at Mina, who looked at Amy who shrugged in return. 

"One for a certain blond we know?" Raye asked, an evil glint in her eyes. 

"We didn't know you were planning on lingerie this year Endymion. " Oh for the love of PETE. Since when will women's panties deprive me of speech? I will not allow myself to be made into a bumbling fool because I happened to walk into the very store that I wanted to stay out of! These girls would not drive me to my insanity! I stiffed my posture and glared at all of them at once, a very tiring and difficult thing to do. 

"eeeggghhherlp...." I manged to spit out. I paused. What the hell did I just say? From the confused looks on the three girls, it was obvious they didn't get the meaning either. I had tried to say "I got chased in here by rabid fan girls." Eh heh.. this wasn't good. Oi. 

"Well come on!" Mina shouted as if she were on a mission, "we'll choose the perfect underwear for our Serenity!" Amy and Raye grabbed my arms and dragged me after Mina, who started pulling... I blushed here.. leopard print stuff, and feathery stuff, and sheen stuff. Pink stuff. Let me out! Many times that day I tried to run away from the three girls and their suggestions. And many times they grabbed me and pulled me back, kicking and screaming the entire way. My mind started to tune out when Mina and Raye got into an argument over whether or not tiger stripes or leopard print was a sexier panty. I believe that is what saved my sanity. 

Ladies and Gentlemen, four agonizing hideous horrendous hours later I regret to say I walked out of Victoria's Secret with two packages. One was the bottle of perfume I had been after, which the gang had finally allowed me to buy, the other was.. the blood rushed to my face just thinking about it., it was a spaghetti strap nighty, a stiff woven lace bodice that erupted into a sheer material, hemmed with white fur. It was dark red. The girls thought Serenity would love it. I thought I wouldn't last to see the day after Christmas once she got a hold of me. I managed to run to my car without having anyone recognize me, and I quickly drove home vowing to never ever ever go shopping again! Then I remembered, Serenity's birthday was in January. 

Did I mention I hated shopping? 

* * *

This one is a bit short.. gomen! *tee hee* I hope you didn't mind Amy, Mina and Raye as their names. I thought it'd sound kinda weird for the others. Also! Question for all of you! Should the guys be the generals, uh.. *pause* I think its Nephrite and Zoicite and Jedite and Malachite(are those right? I always get my Generals confused.. oi vey) or the whole Andrew, Greg, Ken, Chad thing? Or should I give them completely new names all together?! MWAHAHAHAH! 

I'd just like every one to know I may come out with another chapter later today! But that is not for certain! I'm just totally hooked on finishing this story. It appears that it may be pretty short.. *squints eyes* and.. *gasp* whats that I see? a little glimpse of a plot line! WOW! ^_^ And don't worry.. Lita will show up later. Take a deep breath and control yourselves Lita Lovers(lol sounds like a club) She has a big dramatic opening. Next chapter.. the premier! MWAHWHAHA! 


	5. The Premier (finally)

WOOhoo!! Gellychan has discovered.. a ... *drum roll* PLOT LINE! Isn't that exciting?! *jumps up and down excitedly* Yayzer! Dedicated to Drewchan again, he told me to get off my lazy bum and write this and upload it.   
Disclaimer: *leads Mamochan away on a leash.* Heh.. none of the characters belong to me.. *sweatdrop* This is also a bit longer than normal, I had a lot to cover in it! Yay! *cheers some more* Be happy clams!   
I don't think this is that great a writing, but I really tried! This may be a letdown for a few of you...  


* * *

Chapter 5: The premier (Finally don't you think? LOL) 

It was finally here, the day of the premier. I hadn't seen Serenity since she visited me in the office. News.. or in normal terms, her telephone calls, had it that she had been very busy with work. That and she.. every time we planned together.. she.. she wanted to go shopping.. Her presents were wrapped and locked away at the bottom of my closet. I was dreading the moment I had to bring them out into the open and watch her open it in front of all our friends. It was a hideous thought. Oh dear Lord save me. 

Anyways, back to the premier. At that moment I was nervously pacing in my undershirt and slacks, in front of a mirror. I was nervous. What would the newspapers say? Would I suddenly become engaged to my best friend? Or worse, what if they wouldn't leave her alone? What if they started to camp out on her front lawn trying to get the latest scoop on her favorite kind of fruit(strawberries) or when she decided to take a swim (2 PM). This was nerve wracking. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. On the third ring she picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Serenity! What if they start camping out on your front lawn?!" I demanded. 

"You silly goose.." she chuckled, " You forget that apartment in Malibu of mine. This house isn't listed as my home. That is. They'll be camping out in front of an empty apartment." I let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"Got it. I'm picking you up in 4 hours. You getting ready?" 

"Yes sir captain sir!" she shouted before we hung up. I began to pace again. 

What if paparazzi followed us and our limo driver crashed?! I picked up the phone again and told her my dilemma. 

"For heavens sake, we'll sit in the back and wear seat belts." She answered. Oh. Right. Of course! How silly of me. I took a deep breath and we hung up again. I tried to sit down on my bed and concentrated on a single candle. This was supposed to be calming me down, yet it just seemed to be leaving my mind blank for more worries to push their way into my brain. I picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Hello?" Serenity asked sweetly. I was relieved she wasn't annoyed yet. 

"Sere-" I started but she interrupted. 

"Endy dear if you state one more of these insane worries of yours I'm going to call up every single tabloid and tell them you are moving to Tahiti and becoming a truck driver!" She bellowed, "eat some of that chocolate I gave you, take a long bubble bath and CALM DOWN!" I nodded then smacked my forehead knowing she couldn't see me nod- 

"I know you're nodding your head right now.. so the only time that you are going to call right before you leave to pick me up." She answered. 

"a truck driver eh?" I asked suddenly getting a hold of myself and reflecting on what she had threatened. Serenity giggled. 

"Of course.. can't you imagine yourself sitting behind the wheel of a semi?" she asked teasingly. I guffawed. Did I look like a truck driver? I looked at the mirror and saw the same thing I saw every day. Tall, wild black locks, blue eyes, clean-shaven, fairly strong. I did NOT look like a truck driver 

"Yeah right, and pigs fly." I retorted. 

"Come on Endy just calm down, listen to some music, not yours that'll just get you more nervous. Listen to.. oh I don't know how about Chopin.." I smiled in relief. What was I worrying for? This was Serenity! She could go to a meeting with cannibals in the deep jungles of Africa and still mange to fit in. I paused. Ugh maybe that wasn't the best example. We said goodbye again, and I followed her advice and took a long relaxing bath. It was relaxing, every worry I had I shoved to the back of my mind by imagining myself driving a semi. How did that woman do it? I smiled. I had a great best friend. Suddenly I noticed I only had around 30 minutes before I had to go pick Sere up and jumped up in fright. 

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I cried out before getting dressed in record speed. I brushed down my hair, only to watch it poof back up. I brushed it down again, and watched in frustration as it went up again. Forget it! It doesn't matter anymore! I rushed to my driveway and got in the limo that had pulled up. 

Ten minutes later we were at Serenity's house, I walked up the stone steps knocked twice before taking my key out and opening the door. 

"I'll be right down!" She called from upstairs. I leaned against the wall and stared outside before I heard her at the top of the stairs. I turned and I believe my jaw dropped to my knees. 

She was standing like a princess; her face had minimal makeup, a very natural look. Her hair was in thick-spiraled curls and was held back with a pearl headband. She had a pearl necklace adorning her throat. Her dress was gorgeous. Its bodice was thick with intricate designs of silver thread and lace. Under that was a white satin skirt that danced around her ankles. Over that, attached to the bodice with an opening cut in a triangular shape in the front was blue shimmering gauze. Her dainty feet were encased in opened toed satin shoes. She stared at me hesitantly. 

"Is it okay?" she asked, I could only nod. That seemed to be enough as she bounded energetically down the stairs. She eyed me. 

"Wow.. Endy you look positively dashing!" She said dramatically, taking my arm and practically dragging me out to the limo. She reminded me of a two year old who was waiting to get a cookie. The limo pulled away and started to drive for Graummans. Serenity leaned over and brushed my hair back. It stayed. She was the only person I knew who could control my mop. 

"So how does this work?" she asked, examining her white gloves. I shrugged. 

"Well.. I get out, I help you get out, we shock a few people with that one. Photographers go insane, we walk inside, we watch the movie, we come out. We go to a party." I briefed. She rolled her eyes. 

"Sheesh and I got dressed for this?" she asked me. I laughed. 

"You don't have to do this nearly every time, no complaining." I said, tickling her stomach. Serenity squealed and slapped my hand. 

"Alright alright! I won't complain!" she finally gave up and sat with her arms folded, an adorable pout on her face. We finally pulled up to the theater, I saw a large amount of fans standing behind the police lines. There was the red carpet, already had major stars walked across. I think we were one of the last too arrive. By the looks of it, we were the most anticipated. Or at least I was. Boy would they be getting a surprise. 

I had never had Serenity at one of these obviously. She just was always busy, plus I didn't want to deal with anyone as my date. It was helping build up my career. If I was single, more fan girls would be interested. Its disgusting really that I was sort of selling my music through my face. Anyways, now I had made a name for myself, I was allowed to take my best friend on an outing to the Chinese theater. 

Slowly I got out of the car, the cheers and flashes erupted, but I noticed some people blinking in confusion as Serenity's hand elegantly fell into my outstretched one, next came her leg, stepping out to give her balance. By this time half of the crowd had gone silent. I had a funny little smirk on my face as Serenity came into full view. The spotlights seemed to all be focused on her. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven to grace Hollywood for one night with her presence. The photographers were still, the crowd was silent. I presumed that this was making some sort of Hollywood history. 

"What happened to flashes Endy?" She whispered in my ear. I only smiled at her, a real smile. 

"We've managed to shock them into silence." I whispered back. 

"Tell them to stop, its freaky." She responded and I nearly laughed. Serenity only grinned. Finally someone reacted and a single flash went off. That set off everyone else. They were taking pictures like crazy! Never had I ever seen these many flashes in my life. I'd be seeing little blinking lights for weeks on end after this. I looked over at Serenity to notice she wasn't even wincing away from the light merely walking gracefully by my side towards the entrance. My hand was pressed against the small of her back, guiding her down the red carpet, not like she needed help. We finally made it past the hordes of reporters and the fans who were now screaming again and went inside. Serenity shook her head. 

"How on earth did you manage not to even flinch from all those lights?" I demanded. Serenity poked my nose. 

"My dear Endymion, you forget I sit in front of a computer for most of the day, watching little flashing numbers. I nodded dumbly. Oh yeah, that was true. We made out way to our seats and watched the rest of the movie in peace. Or as much peace you can get with Serenity around in a movie theater. Her favorite past time was pointing out all errors made and laughing at the most inappropriate times. We got a few glares, that turned into gasps pf surprise when Serenity merely waved and pointed to me I shook my head in frustration. Now what would happen at the party? Did I really even want to know? 

* * *

YAY!! I rock!!Sorry if this wasn't what you all were expecting for the Premier.. I may delete this and put it up later, a bit longer, a bit more interaction with other people.. that'll be fun.. the party is gonna be dramatic.. I'm not sure how to make it humerous yet.. but yay! Thats when Lita makes her big entrance! yay! *grin* 

I'm still not sure, generals or regular? I've gotten one vote for each! and to answer Nim's question: You'll find out why Serenity didn't say anything about her feelings in a later chapter.. *evil scary grin* BRWAHAHAHA!  



	6. Just a nobody...?

This is gonna be the last chapter for the next 8 days because I'm going on a trip to Boston, New York, Rhode Island.. whole buncha places! SPRING BREAK HAS FINALLY COME! YATTA! So.. it seems everyone wants the generals.. *rubs hands together* This should be fun! MWAH! So.. here is your lovely chapter 6.. Its kinda bad.. hope I don't disappoint.. 

* * *

Chapter 6: Just a nobody

"That was it?" Serenity asked after the movie. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in the leather seats of my overly flashy limo. I took a sip of my coffee and looked at her. 

"There's always the party." I told her. Serenity gave me this look of doubt. 

"Okay, let me get this clear in my mind. So stars just get dressed up to show off their pretty little designers, and flaunt on the red carpet, go watch some horrible horrible movie then walk out and go to some party?" She asked again. I nodded. We had left to hordes and hordes of reporters that were sticking like smell on a pig… I really need to think of better comparisons. Anyways we had managed to elude them from Serenity's identity and they had been smart enough not to follow the limo. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me. That's so.. so.." 

"simple? Interesting? Shocking?" I suggested. 

"I was more on the line of.. stupid, dumb, foolish, boring." She retorted raising her eyebrow. I grinned at her. 

"Welcome to my life." 

"You can have it. Sounds dull to me." She responded. I glared. 

"Hardly! This is dangerous and stressing business!" I bit out. 

"So is curling my hair" she shot back. The limo finally pulled up to a large mansion in the Santa Monica hills in Malibu. I jumped out of the limo. 

"Save me from this sarcastic woman!" I cried out dramatically. 

"Shove it and escort me in here." Serenity said as she gracefully stepped out of the car and picked up her skirts, "or so God help me I'll ditch you here by your self." 

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted. Serenity shrugged and started to get back into the limo. I grabbed her hand. Serenity laughed, got out and grinned in triumph. 

"You're so fun to tease." She said before skipping up the stairs to the brilliantly lit house. I ran after here, and gently took her elbow just as we entered. The butler showed us to the large ball room area that was filled with fame sort to speak. The hostess was the CEO of CoverGirl. Her name was Lita Rogers although to almost all except for a very very select few, she was Miss Rogers. She was a very important person her name was highly respected. It was always an honor to get an invitation to her galas after premiers. She also happened to be in Sere's fab five group. 

I remember that once something like Access Hollywood or Entertainment tonight or some show equivalent to that did a special on the fearsome foursome, as they were called.. Raye was one of the biggest models in the business, Amy was a top Fashion designer, although she wanted to be a doctor. Don't ask me how she switched careers like that. Doctoring was her passion I suppose, Designing was her way of making a living. Mina was another major model, her light innocent looks matched Raye's dark sensual ones perfectly for pictures, and then there was Lita. These four women practically ran the business of women's fashion. Anyways, I get distracted easily.. whoops. 

Serenity and I were standing by the punch. Is it just me or do all dramatic ugly events happen near a punch bowl? It seems that every movie with a party something important happens near the punch bowl. Its rather ridiculous. Serenity nudged me lightly. 

"Your er.. ex-fiancée is coming over and she looks like a rabies infected dog." She whispered with a giggle. Beryl strutted over, her hips swaying seductively, her hair barely kissing her neck, and too much flesh revealed through that dress for my taste. She made Jennifer Lopez look like a conservative, modest dresser. She sidled right up to us, like a snake. 

"So Endymion.. got yourself a new little lady eh?" she hissed before pressing up to me in a compromising position, "you could still have me" she whispered in what I suppose she thought was sexy. I pushed her away as if she had the plague. Serenity folded her arms in front of her and gazed at the scene in a wry amusement. Beryl spun from me to look at her. 

"And who is this? She's not an actress or someone would have recognized her, she's not in the movie business, or the music business. Why Endymion, your taste has gotten ten times worse. You picked her up from some street corner I presume. What are you going to do little girl after this night is over?" she demanded, we were getting an audience, Serenity didn't look at all annoyed, I was getting angry, "going to brag to your little friends about being with the upper class for a night? You're just a no body." Beryl hissed, her hands on her hips as if a challenge to Serenity. I stepped forward to defend my date before her white hand held me back and she tilted her head thoughtfully to examine the red haired girl standing before her. Serenity's mouth twitched but before she could say anything.. 

"What's going on?" a voice demanded, I caught sight of a head of silky chestnut hair going though the crowds. Lita Rogers shoved through to the center of this little audience, her eyes roamed towards Beryl, then to me and then finally landed on the beautiful girl between us. Lita's face lit up and she rushed over to Serenity, shoving Beryl out of the way. 

"Serenity Carroway what in the seven hells are you doing at a party like this?" Lita demanded. Serena just laughed and gave the taller woman a gentle hug. 

"Hello Leets.. what do you think? Messing with peoples minds by hanging out with old gruff and grumble over there." She said pointing to me. Hey! I didn't grumble.. all the time.. and I wasn't gruff.. on a few occasions, but I certainly wasn't old! There! Ha! Lita threw her head back and laughed. 

"still pal-ing around with this one are you?" she asked elbowing me. Oof! Yikes that hurt!! Did that girl work out or something? She was strong! Beryl appeared to feel a bit left out because she stepped forward. 

"Who is she?!" Beryl demanded pointing an accusing finger to Serenity. Lita glared at her as if she were the dumbest person on earth. 

"Where have you been?! This is Serenity Carroway, only one of, if not the best model I ever had." Lita explained. My jaw dropped to the ground, along with all of the people in the room. MODEL? SINCE WHEN WAS SERENITY A MODEL? Why had she never told me?! 

"When you were in Europe testing out your music Endy. It was only for a while because Mina was sick and Lita wanted me to take her place." Serenity explained. I swear sometimes that woman was psychic. I nodded slowly. Lita shooed all of her guests away from the punchbowl and spun around and glared at both of us again. Beryl had been shoved away. 

"You are going to the Christmas party of course? You and Neph?" Serenity asked, her eyes wide with pleading, her lower lip trembled. Lita looked at her with a stern face before it completely softened. 

"Damn how do you do that face?" Lita demanded. Serenity giggled. I laughed. 

"Lita she can get anything she wants if she uses that face. I hate it, one of these days I shall find the cure so it shall no longer effect me, and then I'll give it to you.." I said, poking Serenity in the stomach, she squealed, jumped away from my hand and glared accusingly. I couldn't help it! It was fun to tickle her! Lita laughed again before leaving to check on her other guests. Serenity and I stood there the entire night, making wisecracks on the guests as well as the movie we had just scene. As if she hadn't said enough embarrassing things during the film. What I didn't notice was that in the shadows was a certain red head who was glaring at all of us, fury and vengeance written in her eyes. 

* * *

I'll see you guys in 8 days@ I promise I'll have the next chapter out by then!! *super duper hug!!* 


	7. The fool!

HELLOOOOOOO I have returned!! As promised, here is the next chapter!MWAHAHA! Hey everyone! I hope you missed me! This one is kinda short! But don't worry! I have almost the entire story written! but I'm going to kind of evenly space out the chapters, maybe a new one every day like normal huh? I was just hoping to get more readers. (is that way selfish or annoying? I'm sorry) Hope you like this installment.. its quite the cliff hanger.. hehehe!!! 

* * *

"And that look on her face was priceless!" Serenity laughed, "man it makes me wish I was a photographer!" The night after the little fiasco had gone off without a hitch, well Beryl had tripped and ripped her dress up horribly. Too bad it was a designer dress that was extremely expensive and absolutely couldn't be replaced. It was so satisfying! ... Hey.. who do you think was the one who stuck his foot out to trip her in the first place? Heh Heh.. I was still annoyed thought. Extremely annoyed at that witch Beryl. She had messed with one of my friends, called my best friend a downright whor- er.. woman of the night. Serenity the sweetest, most compassionate, most beautiful person ever! I was very protective of my friends reputation, I didn't want to see Serenity hurt. I was afraid that perhaps this laughter on the outside was hiding actual pain at Beryl's harsh words. 

"Sere.. aren't you even the least bit insulted?" I asked quietly, touching her arm gently. Serenity looked at me and loud a sigh before speaking. 

"Endymion, you can't let jealousy, whether yours or someone elses, affect you," She said simply. There was a strange look in her eyes that suggested she was trying to hint at something? But I was probably imagining it, perhaps it was just that I was correct and the words really had hurt. Who ever said that words could never hurt one was an idiot. A real idiot. 

"So maybe I was dying inside, but outwardly I had to laugh, " she paused, "besides if one laughs it annoys the hell out of the person who is trying to annoy one." I managed half a smile. We drove though the quiet hills up to her house. We had silently agreed to let me spend the night there as there were probably ten billion reporters waiting at my house to figure out what kind of underwear I wore, boxers or briefs. Serenity sipped at a glass of water and stared reflectively out a window. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, she jumped, surprised at the sudden noise and spun around. She grinned and held out her hand. I blinked. What did she want? 

"Where's my penny?" she asked, her palm still outstretched. I reached into my pocket but found nothing, other pocket, only lint. I tried every pocket and not a single penny. Serenity watched this in interest before shrugging. 

" Guess you don't get to know what I was thinking about." she said with a laugh. I glared. At least I knew how to get back at her. I had been planning a certain joke on her. Not really joke, more of a slight trick, it required a great skill for acting like a two year old and whining. I grinned maliciously. 

The limo quietly pulled up to her house and I got out yawning. Serenity stared at me from the car as I dragged my tired body up her stairs and into her bedroom. I could tell she was following me in a mild curiosity. I passed the fireplace, passed the couch, passed the small trunk, passed the closet and crawled onto her bed, tux and all. She glared at me from the doorway. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her hand placed on her hip in annoyance. 

"Serena.." I whined like a two year old, "I'm tired! I sleep now!" 

"There are ten other bedrooms in this house, eight of which have a bed or futon in them, why.. oh why did you choose MY bedroom?" she asked in frustration, walking over and trying to pull me out of her bed. A woman who is around 5'7" cannot move a 6'2" man. She didn't seem to remember this concept. She gave up. 

"out!" she cried as a final try. 

"But your bed is the most comfortable!" I cried in a pathetic voice, my head buried in a soft goose feather pillow. "Oh fine you big baby, I'll sleep in another room." She said gently, patting my arm softly and walking out, " goodnight and sweet dreams Darien." After the door was closed, I rolled over and my head landed on a spot between the pillows, right onto a very hard object. 

"Yeesh," I mumbled, "most girls have stuffed animals on their beds, she's the only one who has to have a freakin brick in her bed." I picked up the offending object and almost tossed it over my shoulder before I realized it was a book, more importantly a diary, and even more importantly, a diary without a lock. I wonder what she has to write in it. Honestly, I know everything about her don't I? Why would I need to read the diary? Although.... she is a very secretive person. I opened it to the middle. Maybe I'll just read a little bit. 

_"So this is what unrequited love feels like diary. So painful. It is odd how one can put up the façade of being happy and content when one yearns so badly for something she can't have. I love him so much.._" WHAAAATT?!?!?! Serenity was in love? Unrequited love? And she didn't tell me?! Who was the lucky guy? I felt almost.. jealous? I shook my head in annoyance, there was no way that I could be jealous, she was only a friend after all. Must be something akin to brotherly protection. I went to the top to get more info on the guy who stole my best friends heart. Was he worth her consideration? What if he was just some ignorant jerk who didn't even know she loved him? I'd have to beat him up, or kick him in the shins. How could he NOT notice a girl like Serenity in love with him? The heel! The fool!! 

"I wish I could tell you my true feelings...._ Endymion.._" 


	8. This is Over!

Bonjour!!! This is pretty short.. Gomen! its the most dramatic though!!1 Yeesh! Hope you all are happy clamish! Sorry about that horrid cliffhanger.. and I am thinking that its just gonna get worse.. but I'm not sure.. *sweatdrop* But you all love me! LOL   
disclaimer! : I doooon't own Sailor Mooooooooooon *echo echo echo* O.o 

* * *

Chapter 8: This is over! 

I slammed the book shut, shoved it back into its spot and buried my head into a pillow. She... loved me? Why didn't she ever tel- well of couse Endymion you fool, she didn't tell me with me and my stupid speeches on how useless love really was. How I'd never find it. How no one would love me as me. Serenity didn't want to loose my friendship when I was yelling out stupid stuff like that! Serenity you're a dolt! Why did she have to fall in love with me? How am I supposed to act now that I know? What if she gets the wrong idea!? Damn it! This was confusing~ And to top it all off, I was starving! I sighed heavily before crfawling out of bed and snuck down the stairs past the lit study. Wait.. lit? Why was the light on? Wasn't Serenity asleep? That workaholic. I peeked inside and saw Sere sitting at her desk talking on the phone. She was in a fluffy bunny bathrobe talking on her office phone. There was a pen behind her ear which surprisingly hadn't been lost yet in the mussed up hair framing her face. She was playing with a small little Dalmation McDonalds toy, spinning it around and watching it crawl around her desk. 

In that moment I realized how beautiful she was. She sparkled like a vision that was teasingly placed before my eyes, one I could never touch. I could picture a small gold band around her naked ring finger. See myself kissing her, marrying her, loving her. Hell I could imagine how she'd shove cake in my face at a wedding reception. I could see the house filled with children racing around its cheerful halls. I shook my head and just caught the last few sentences of Serenity's conversation. 

"The news wouldn't want to use that in any story, its too.. happy. A print out in the papers might be in order.. " She laughed at something the person on the line said before she hung up and stood. I scampered off towards the kitchen, leaning against a wall in the shadows. 

Geez Endymion.. first you read her most private thoughts, now you evesdrop on her telephone conversations. I quickly snuck into the pantry, looked on the top shelf, and grabbed a plastic jar that was filled with hershey chocolates. I snuck back to the bed to pig out before I slept. 

* * *

That morning, SErenity was still sleeping (The slacker) and I was drinking my daily coffee watching the news. Or, pretending to watch the news. I was actually staring at a picture behind the tv. It was of Serenity and myself. She had managed to get a santa hat on my head, and was sitting on my lap, a pair of antlers on her own head. We were both smiling and our heads were pressed together. It was one of her ultimate favorites. What was she thinking about in that picture? What was she thinking whenever I told her any of my rants on girlfriends. Good god I wondered how bad it hurt when I actually went out with people. How could she manage to act so normal around me? Like nothing was ever bothering her? Oh Sere I'm so sorry... 

"And in other news, rumors are flying over the new woman, or shall I say stunning Goddess Endymion Shilds was seen with last night. But, luckily last night a caller confirmed the two are madly in love and engaged.." WHAT? Rewind Rewind!! What was that? Called in confirmation.. Serenity was talking about the news and the papers... she could have.. but why? Why would she... jealousy? A way at getting back at me for never knowing her feelings? Were there some evil thoughts under those innocent blond curls? Damn her! I slammed my coffee onto the table and charged into her room. Serenity moaned and turned over, trying to bury her head under a pillow. I grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up. She blinked blearily at me, and yawned. At any other time I would have thought it adorable. 

"So.." I hissed, barely controlling my rage, "thought you should tell everyone we were madly in love and engaged did you?" Her eyes snapped open. 

"What?! I never-" 

"SAVE IT! I know you called them up last night! I heard you! They even said a caller confirmed it in the news today!" I bellowed into her face. 

" What the hell? I was talking to-" 

"I thought you were my friend! but to go so low as to.." I couldn't finish, I walked out of that room in a huff. Serenity leapt out of bed and folowed. 

"Please tell me whats going on?" she begged, her voice filled with hurt. 

"I know about your crush on me" I spat, "read about it last night." 

" .. you.. read my diary?" she asked, crestfallen. Her eyes were dull and sad. 

"Yup. Now this low blow to me. Couldn't deal with competition could you? couldn't deal with me wanting to be a bachelor.. " I shouted before jumping into one of her cars and pulling out. 

"I'll return it later, don't worry. Wouldn't want you calling your precious media and saying I was a thief." I drove off, glancing once into the rearview mirror to see my ex-best friend crumpled on the ground sobbing. 

* * *

*ducks things thrown at her* eh heh.. don't worry!! Don't hate me! Keep reading! I had to add a major problem they have to face so that the resolution is all the more sweeter and happier! Now you see my logic please keep those reviews coming in and don't worry!! Its a happy ending!! I promise! Two more chapters and this story is done! It'll be happy! I'll write the next chapter tonight to appease you! *hides* 


	9. Christmas..

Notes: I wrote it like this for **"I LOVE DARIEN"** Made it in third person! *happy smile* I aim to please if I can! Also.. to **Tina:**Thanks for your critisisms ^_^ I have a few explanations:   
My writing is probably dull considering I'm not a guy nor am I a mind reader. (but wouldn't it be sooo cool if I could be a mindreader? MWAHAH!) Also it could be due to my lack in editing this. (I will revise it as soon as I finish it.) I promise to try and make it less dull from now on! *victory sign*  
Chapter 8 explanation.. Endymionchan just looses it.. The way I wrote it was the way I thought his mind would work, trying to put myself in the same kind of position. He went out with Beryl a couple of times and suddenly they were supposedly engaged.. so why couldn't Serena try the same thing? especially when he found out she was secretly in love with him? *blink* well of course my mind is twisted and evil so what do I know? *laughs*   
*GLOMPS everyone* Hehe! Onward! Guess what.. this is the laast cliffhanger and tomorrow the end of the story! Exciting yet depressing isn't it? *laughs*   
Chapter dedicated to Clare who will beat me over the head with her english text book if I don't finish the story(so don't worry reviewers who say they know where I live.. she really does and can hurt me if I dun finish.. *eeps!* 

* * *

Chapter 9: Christmas. 

* * *

From that day, things had only gone from horribly horribly bad to "yes.. it can get worse than this." Endymion wouldn't speak to her or accept apologizes. He ignored the phone calls, ignored the letters, ignored her. To make matters worse Serenity's house had been broken into. The odd thing was the thief only took photo albums. Serenity didn't think much of it until she began to notice all of the pictures of Endy had started to show up in the tabloids... For heavens sake was the entire universe against her? What kind of Christmas present was this?! What had she done so horribly wrong to be so horribly misjudged?!Of course Endymion thought that she had done this on purpose and her spirits worsened with the thought that he could possibly be even more angry at her. To top everything off with the cherry of misery...Serenity was walking out of her office building and past a news stand she noticed the breaking headlines. "Sheilds finds new love in old fiancee." There clinging on Endymion's arm as if he were a lifeline, in an all revealing olive dress was Beryl. Serenity's heart felt like it was being shredded into a million pieces. Her soul was dying. She was broken inside, hollow, slowly wasting away. 

She was falling into a pit of despair, pure agony and it showed. Her eyes had lost their enchanting sparkle. When she smiled(which was rarely) it was weak and forced. She had taken to eating very little if anything at all. Thus she was deathly thin. Her face was pale and her hair even appeared to be limp in her depression. It was not in losing her love, her depression came from loosing the most valuable of friends. Her other friends were worried. The boys, under the encouragement of their wives had tried to talk to Endymion but when ever they mentioned Serenity's name, Endymion became hard, his eyes glittering like a blue fire. His voice was harsh and he left before any of them could beat any kind of sense into his stubborn brain. 

Christmas day had finally arrived and Serenity felt like crawling into a corner and dying instead of passing out presents. She could be found in her kitchen for most of the morning, trying her luck at cooking. Serenity was a horrible cook. Her idea of cooking was usually calling Boston Market and begging them to deliever, or else putting some toast in the toaster(although sometimes the toast would be burnt, and then other times it wouldn't toast at all... 

"Some Christmas this is.." she whispered to herself wiping her cheek with her hand leaving a dusting of flour. The doorbell rang and Serenity put down her spoon. She walked through a doorway just as Lita waltzed into the house with Nephrite on her arm looking very much in love. Serenity's heart clenched. It was amazing their relationship which had started out rocky turned to love when the two realized they were madly in love with each other. Nephrite had pretty much grabbed Lita one day, kissed her, and demanded that she marry him. Although she was a very independant woman and in normal circumstances would have been miffed to be ordered around. Given the demand, and the adorable brown eyes.. she accepted and the relationship had been going strong ever since. 

Lita's eyes softened when she saw Serenity looking frail enough to break like a china piece and she rushed over to give her friend a warm hug. Nephrite followed and kissed Serenity's cheek. Serenity gave them a weak smile. 

"Merry Christmas you two.." she said softly. Nephrite stared at her with great sympathy. 

"I tried Serena.. he just won't listen to anyone.." 

"Its all right Neph.. thank you for everything.. now..I know as much as you love Lita.. you'll die of boredom from girl chatter.. Entertainment center is upstairs third door on your right." Serenity responded, her mouth twitched with amusement as his face lit up. 

"I thank you fair lady you seem to be reading my mind." He said great relief in his eyes before mock bowing and tearing up the stairs as fast as he could. Lita shook her head and rolled her eyes at the trail of smoke her husband had left behind before she whirled to look at Serenity. 

He's such a flirt!" she exclaimed with a scowl, "now to the kitchen so I can fix up any mess you've made of the turkey." Serenity nearly laughed. 

" Oh believe me Leets, this years mess tops the charts. It shall challenge even your perfect record as a cook." 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you deliberately mess up Christmas dinner just so I can try to fix it." Lita accused as they walked into the kitchen. Lita put on an apron over the dark green dress she was wearing. 

That evening after Lita had managed to save the turkey from a horrible demise of being thrown into the trash Nephilite floated down the stairs, his nose leading him towards the kitchen and towards the delicious smells of pumpkin pie wafting through the air. 

"Fair lady what enchanting concotions are you making in this room?" He asked before spotting sugar cookies that had just been set out to cool. His hand snaked out to snatch one before being harshly whapped with a whisk. 

"Touch that and face the consequences." Lita growled. Serenity shook her head in annoyed humor before excusing herself to go get dressed. As soon as she went upstairs Nephlite looked to Lita in worry. 

"She's getting thinner.." He said quietly. Lita nodded sadly. 

" We have to figure out how to get those two back on friendly terms!" Lita said slamming the whisk into her palm in determination, her eyes lit within. The doorbell rang and Lita opened it to find the three other girls and guys clustered together on the doorstep. Mina was bouncing around happily Kunzite was leaning against a pillar looking at his wife in amusement, Raye looked annoyed at something Jedite had said, he was smirking, Zoicite and Amy were gazing at each other lovingly. 

"Why Lita darling why didn't you tell us you stole Serena's house from her?" Jedite said with what he thought to be a winning grin. Lita waved her whisk around in mock annoyance nearly taking Jedite's head off. Luckily the whisk missed, but Raye's elbow in his gut did not. Nephlites eyes shone in merriment. 

"Such gentle creatures our wives are.." He said in a light voice before Mina gasped in admiration. Everyone's eyes turned to where Mina was staring and saw Serenity looking as beautiful as ever. Her dress was a deep scarlet red, a V-neck with thick straps creating an X in the back. The skirt was poofed enough to make a nice crinkling sound with every step Serenity took in her red satin sandle covered shoes. She wore a modest emerald necklace with matching earrings and her hair was done in a simple bun. 

"Well blondie you look dressed to kill!" Raye said in appreciation, a grin plastered on her face. She looked worried. The dressed looked as if it had to be pinned to fit upon Serenity's waist which had managed to get impossibly smaller. 

"Are you all going to stand on my doorstep or are you coming in?" she asked in an amused voice. 

"I'm so glad you're wearing my design Serena.." Amy said quietly, her eyes shinning. Serenity managed a smile to them all before taking a small step foreward before her eyes fluttered shut and she crumpled upon the staircase. 

"Oh my god! Serenity!" Mina screamed, Amy and Zoicite quickly rushed over to check pulse and breathing. Kunzite whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 before he even tried to comfort his hysterical wife. 

"Strong pulse and even breathing.." Amy said quietly to Zoicite, she looked up at him with worry written all over her face. 

"It has to be lack of nutrition.. " Zoicite said patting Amy on the arm trying to offer any source of comfort he possibly could. 

"Oh get her off the stairs!" Raye cried wringing her hands frantically. That damn ambulance was taking too long!! Jedite bent over and picked up the unconcious girl before taking her into the livingroom. 

"That ambulance had better hurry.." Nephrite grumbled holding Lita tightly. 

* * *

Uno more chapter and its sweet.. *hides behind fortress* Chapter 10 will be done tomorrow! No worries!!!! ^_^ It'll Endymion's point of view again. Hehe! 


	10. .. More Christmas

HELLOOOOOOO!!!!! I decided to make this super long after I noticed a very good stopping spot. .but since I promised chapter ten would be the final chapter.. I wrote out the rest even if i should have finished! That be all! 

* * *

Christmas morning found me staying at home watching cheesy tv specials. There was still a nagging tug at my heart about the seren….. the ex-best friend situation, but every time doubts arose I quickly shoved them down and glared at the screen. Around noon I got a call from Beryl, her scathing voice asking if I wanted to come over. She mentioned where she'd leave the key because she wasn't coming til later. I decided to go over to her apartment, not because I wanted to spend time with her, just because I was getting tired of "It's a wonderful life" after the third time I had seen it. 

Her apartment disgusted me. For one who seemed to flaunt tons of money she lived in shabbiness.. or else she just had absolutely no taste. The apartment had a horrible smell that although I couldn't place reminded me of darkness. If darkness had a smell it would definitely be that from Beryl's apartment. The place.. LOOKED clean but.. something just seemed wrong.. Maybe it was because in reality I hated this girl and had only gone out with her to hurt Serenity. I figured that by doing so she'd be most hurt, considering she 'loved' me. If this was revenge how come I felt so terrible? Why was there this sudden fear of something happening in the near future? What the hell was wrong with me?! I shook my head and went to Beryl's kitchen. Thank god the woman at least had semi decent coffee in this disgusting place. Now on the quest for a mug! 

I started to randomly open a few drawers and cupboards. Glasses, silver ware, plates.. peanut butter plastic bowls.. ? wait.. peanut butter? Who puts peanut butter in a cabinet?! Anyways it was through this search that I had saw a dark rectangular shape shoved in the back of a cabinet. Although I knew that it couldn't possibly be the coffee mugs I was searching for, something about it was telling me to find out what it is. Curiosity sucks. I closed the cabinet and went to the other side of the room finding absolutely no cups. I growled in frustration. I looked at that cupboard with the odd object in it and walked over slowly. Well curiosity never killed anyone right? Maybe it was a box holding coffee mugs! I pulled out the curious object to find it was an album. A photo album. Serenity's photo album. Serenity's photo album that had all the pictures of me in it. I slowly opened it to find large gaps between the pages where once lay the most embarrassing pictures of me there were. 

GOD DAMN IT! This couldn't be happening to me! Not on Christmas! Not ever! This is one of the reasons that I hadn't accepted apologies or anything from Serenity! Beryl's fault? How did she get the albums? Did Nephrite mention Serenity's house being broken into? Maybe it was Jadeite.. Did that mean Beryl said Serenity was my fiancée as well? No.. no that couldn't be it.. Beryl was a jealous female idiot, she'd never voluntarily say that I was engaged to someone else. So then Serenity did actually do that didn't she? … who else could have said something insane like that? 

My heart was hurting. What had I done? I should have accepted... I just needed to think.. and I couldn't think in this lousy apartment! I needed to get out! I jumped up, grabbing the album and running out of there as fast as I could. I didn't know where I should go. I couldn't go home, and I couldn't go to Serenity's house. The two places where I could usually find solace and solve my dilemmas. I was running through a park before I ran into someone. 

"Sorry.." I mumbled not looking at who it was. 

"Mr. Shields!" the voice cried. I took another look and saw it was my ditzy secretary who I really didn't want to deal with right now. 

"Daisy.." I said cordially. 

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée on this wonderful Christmas?" she asked innocently. I glared at her angrily. 

"I DO NOT HAVE A FIANCEE!" I bellowed. Daisy jumped as she was standing up, her face paled and she looked very nervous. 

"bu-but.. I.. I th-thought.." she stuttered. I rolled my eyes. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to believe everything you hear? The papers lied." I growled angrily glaring at her. 

"Well obviously they lied considering your public coordinator.. had called me in the middle of the night on the night of the premier and asked who Serenity Carroway was.. And after all that talk of marriage well what else could I think but.. and you two seemed oh so in love.." she finished with a dreamy look on her face. I froze, my feet stuck to the ground. My muscles tense. Everything I blamed my best friend, the torture she must have gone through. Everything I blamed on her she didn't do. Was I so much of an idiot that I didn't even realize that she would never do that? I lost my best friend over a stupid misjudgment on my part. 

There could still be a chance where I could at least apologize right? The party was bound to start in maybe an hour at her house and I could get there in maybe an hour and a half. This could work out! Couldn't it? I spun around and managed to sprint to the car that I had parked near the horrid Beryl apartment. As I drove towards Beverly Hills, through the Santa Monica mountains I started to think about my relationship with Serenity. All that about how some guy would be lucky to have her. The feelings of almost jealousy when I found out she could be in love with someone else...What a gem she really was.. How I always came to her first what ever the cause, coming back from a trip, when I was distressed about something. How much fun her company was... Good lord.. I was in love with her! I'm in love with Serenity Carroway! My foot managed to push the accelerator to the floor. I had to see her! To kiss her! To tell her forever and ever how much I loved her. 

------------------- 

I barged into her house late that evening only to find eight worried sad faces sitting around the Christmas tree. None of the presents had been opened, no one was eating, drinking or even talking. The boy bunch were holding their respective girls tightly. No Serenity. What had happened? Where was she? Kunzite looked up to see me first and his face darkened considerably. 

"What do you want?" He hissed, his eyes narrowed and dark. I started blinking stupidly. What had happened? This was Kunzite! Usually mild and laid back Kunzite! 

"Where is she" I whispered, begging all of them to tell me where she was. Seven faces glared at me angrily. Nephrite looked torn between telling me or keeping to himself. This tense silence lasted for so long. It could have been a few seconds but it felt like forever. A knife could have cut through that tense silence. Until finally... 

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Amy screeched. Quiet, timid Amy jumped up, her eye were wild and she was obviously in hysterics. 

"Amy.." Zoicite whispered quietly, trying to calm his insane wife. 

"ITS YOUR FAULT SHE STOPPED EATING! ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!" Amy shouted, her face was haggard as Zoicite pulled her back down into his lap, whispering comforting words in her ear. My jaw dropped, I stood staring blankly at the cheerful Christmas tree. I couldn't imagine her not smiling. But Serenity in the hospital, hooked up to all those tubes.. She.. she nearly killed herself on account of me. This was all my fault. I was breaking. My heart was being ripped into tiny pieces and shredded, and the worse part was it wasn't even half of what I deserved. As fast as I barged into that house I barged out again. I didn't ask what hospital too much of a hurry to find her. Serenity.. I had to see her. I just had to! 

Hospitals are evil. I hate them. One should not have to be at a hospital on Christmas. I hate them. Is it just me or do I hate a lot of things?... anyways.. I didn't need to lie to get past the front desk. The nurse took one look at me, and either it was by my worried "if I don't see this person I shall rip this entire building to pieces searching for her" look.. or my "dreamy eyes" as Serenity would put it. 

When I saw her there, unconscious, looking pale, overly thin and near death. My heart broke all over again. I did this to the woman I loved. Me.. Why would she want to see the one who did this to her? The one that hurt her so badly? Why would she even want to be reminded of me? What was I thinking earlier today? That she'd forgive me? HA! There was no way she would forgive this. My eyes clouded over in pain. So this was how it ended? I just disappeared from her life? She'd get married and have kids and live a content life.. and me? I'd just live in loneliness. I walked over and leaned down so that my lips were barely hovering over hers. I could feel a faint puff of breath against my face and it made me burn. My head lowered the last millimeter, my lips met her unresponsive ones in a gentle kiss. In only a few moments I pulled away and glanced at her sadly. 

"Goodbye Sere.." I whispered before walking out of Serenity's life. For what I thought would be forever. 

(I thought of ending it here!! hehe.. isn't that evil?) 

Five days from my visit to the hospital found me walking into the room before my office. All the cutesy little things that Daisy had decorated it with were gone. My manager had begged me to stay, but when I was adamant about disappearing. She made me promise that if I ever wanted to go back into the business I'd call her. As if that'd happen any time soon. There really was no word on the Serenity situation. And just on time to interupt all my angsty thoughts my cell rang. I didn't notice the number but only answered. 

"Hello Endymion Darling...." Beryl's sultry voice sounded. 

"Look you," I growled into the phone, "its over! I told you this allready. I never want to see you again and I hope you rot in hell." 

"Tsk! Tsk!" she exclaimed in a sickeningly falsetto voice, " I won't be forgiving when you come crawling back to me.. for the third time..." My temper rose a couple of notches. 

"LOOK You PATHETIC excuse for a human being, " I bit out, " you hurt the one person I truely love. You insulted her and thus you insulted me. for the last time leave me alone you insensitive whore!" 

"That Serenity girl.." Beryl growled, nearly chocking on the word "serenity" 

" Yes. Serenity Carroway. I love her more than anything!" I proclaimed before hanging up and my face fell, "too bad I lost her for good.." I murmered to myself. I slowly opened the door to my office, staring at the ground. I turned, closed the door and began to bang my head slowly against it in agony. 

"You do realize that you are destroying 10 braincells with every time you bang your head?" a voice asked in an amused tone. I knew that voice.. I slowly turned around and lifted my eyes to see.. 

"But on the other hand, you also loose 150 calories per hour doing that." Serenity finished. She was sitting calmly in my chair wearing loose blue jeans and a white teeshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid. Her cheeks were now a delightful little pink and she looked ten times more healthy. My lips wordlessly formed her name and I stood frozen to the spot. She raised an eyebrow at me and blushed. 

"I um.. well I heard everything that just happened out in that office.. someone left the intercom on.." she offered after a while. Was ... was she forgiving me? When I still didn't move or relax Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes. Her feet landed on my desk and she gazed at me in a no nonsense expression. 

"You do realize now that you really have to marry me?" Marry... her? My face lit up like it was christmas all over again. Without another thought to anything I leapt over my desk, landed on my chair (which of course collapsed under our weight) before kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. I wanted her to be with me always. I wanted to protect her from everything. Shower her with gifts, grow old together. Have children together. Hell I even wanted her to shove cake into my mouth at the wedding reception! All this and more I tried to pour into my kiss and Serenity understood perfectly. Judging by her immediate response. I pulled away after a few moments and blinked dazedly. That kiss was.. it was.. 

"Wow.." She gasped softly. That was just what I was looking for! She always did know how to read my mind. 

"You need a ring.." I muttered, gently caressing her cheek. 

"You mean the cracker jack box one isn't good enough?" She asked innocently. 

"Lets get out of here.." I demanded, pulling her off the floor and practically dragging her towards the door. 

"Where are we going?" she asked confused. 

"We're going to a church!" I exclaimed, leaving absolutely no room for an argument, "I'm marrying you right now." and that was the truth damn it! She was mine! I had to prove that to the world! She had to be mine legally as well! 

"Wait wait!" she cried struggling to remove her hand from my vice grip. I turned and suddenly pinned her gently to a wall. I gazed fondly into her eyes and she blushed. 

"You mean.. you don' want to marry me?" I asked nonchaulauntly. She blushed heavily. 

"No.. no thats n-not what I-" she stuttered. I laughed in triumph. 

"haha! For once you have lost and managed to be put into an uncomfortable position!" I cried out in triumph. Serenity looked at me and laughed. 

"You have quite a few more to make up for all the ones you have lost.." she said quietly. I nodded eagarly. 

"And I'll have our entire life together to try and catch up.." I whispered kissing her cheek softly. Serenity looked at me her eyes shinning with happiness and unshed tears. I leaned down and kissed her again, softly, gently. I knew that we'd probably have troubles but we could face them together. I knew we'd love each other for ever. I smiled to myself. Who knew that it could happen like this? Yes indeed.. who knew? 

* * *

The end...? 


	11. Epilogue

Weelllll here I am again!! You guys asked for it and I deliver! (albeit a bit late... *sigh* sorry...) I have an idea for a continuation of this fanfiction... SO if you guys want me to continue with another whole saga... VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS!! TELL ME!! ^_^ now... onwards to either... chapter 11 or the Epilouge... *wonders how to title the chapter. -.-) 

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Note to self 

**

* * *

"DARIEN YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" a voice shrieked out, sounding exceedingly violated... oooh this was really NOT good... I leapt up from my nice and cozy chair, dropped my copy of "People" into my coffee (conveniently not noticing the horrid stains that, when I was not running for my life, I'd be forced to clean.) and wildly glanced around in search of a hiding spot. Note to self, never ever EVER give an innocent, sweet, naive woman you love compromising underwear! It's a really bad idea and you may pay for it with your life. I heard her thundering down the stairs and my hunt became a lot more desperate... where to hide!? Where to hide!? Hide! Hide! Was this how a deer felt when it heard a pack of wolves closing in? There had to be a place to hide! ANYWHERE!! Need a hiding place... gotta find a hiding place...NOW! WAIT! What's that? it's... YES! PANTRY!! SCORE!! I dove... completely forgetting that the pantry was filled with shelves and couldn't hold a child, much less a really tall adult. No matter. She was already downstairs. The huntress was in hot pursuit of her prey. Oh god don't let her find me!... nevermind that my legs were still in open air, and one arm was bent at an odd angle coming out. Gotta go back to that toddler ideal that if you can't see a rampaging woman... that woman can't see you... I heard her enter the kitchen and my body froze.. act like you're not there... be still. To all toddlers out there... please realize that this doesn't work... this will never work...and by even trying to hide... you have just worsened the punishment that you are going to be put through... 

The doors of the pantry were flung open, and I flailed my arms around crazily like a chicken on crack as I began to fall. 

"OOF!!" I choked out as I fell over, a bundle of gorgeous girl pinned beneath me. Serenity's deep blue eyes glared up into mine. 

"And you always teased ME about being the klutzy one!" she scoffed. I laughed nervously before my eyes took in the gorgeous lingerie she had yet to change out of. 

I didn't notice my jaw detach and drop while my tongue rolled out. You know, the same kind of scene one sees in those old cartoons with that coyote person. I swallowed down a wolf whistle. 

She caught sight of what I was staring at and shrieked in embarrassment, her face becoming a darker red than her lingerie. 

"I've just realized red is a really good color for you." 

"You lech!" she hissed. I gave her a large cheshire cat grin. 

"But you love me and my lecherous ways..." I added, nuzzling her neck. She glared at me and tried to push me away. I think we have already covered that this slip of a woman couldn't move a two pound bowling ball, much less a guy nearly a foot taller than her. Mmm...guess the girl didn't learn her lesson. Obviously, her mission was unsuccessful and I stayed right where I was comfortably situated. 

"You know..." I started offhandedly. "I think you should get married to me in that." Her eyes quirked up in amusement. 

" Only if you wear a thong..." she retorted. I paused in thought, looked into her eyes, looked back at her outfit and grinned devilishly. 

"I can live with that." 

"A purple shimmery thong." She added desperately, trying to get out of this situation. No go girly, this is your best friend. There isn't any way in hell I'm backing out. I decided to humor her though and pretended to tap my chin in thought. A larger more lecherous grin lit up on my face as I came up with the perfect answer. 

"Anything for you darling..." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Serenity scowled at me in distaste. I could practically hear the wheels in her head turning as she tried to think of another excuse. 

"What about your ushers and best man? We don't want them neglecting their jobs due to them staring at the bride's outfit." I shrugged nonchalantly. 

"We'll get them castrated." 

"DARIEN!!" she shouted... right in my ear... owwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Note to self, cut fiancees vocal chords out with dull razor. She blushed again. 

"Sorry..." She muttered sheepishly. I scowled. 

"The things I do for love." I sighed in an overly dramatic way. She groaned. 

"Thank the lord your agent decided acting wasn't your strong point." I pouted at her with my pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

"You don't think I'd grace the silver screen with my glorious presence?" 

"Mm... what's the term I'm looking for?" She said thoughtfully. 

"A riveting performance? Two thumbs up?' 

"Oh! I remember now! ... a complete flop! Face it Endy. You suck at acting. And those puppy dog eyes REALLY need some work." I scrunched up my nose at her, noting the sparkling amusement in her eyes. At least she had forgotten about the lingerie- 

"And don't think that I have forgotten for one moment about this flimsy excuse for clothing you bought me. I am going to kill you as soon as you get off me." ...damn. I hate it when she does that. 

"Then I shan't get up." I crowed in victory, wanting to jump up and dance in glee from the brilliance in that plan! Not only would my body be spared from being ripped to pieces by a paper shredder and left abandoned in a canal, but I could stare at Serenity all the live long day while she was in her lingerie! 

"You realize I have to go to work right?" 

"No you don't we're filthy stinkin rich." I said in triumph. 

"How are we supposed to get married then?" ...Damn. Serenity looked at my face and promptly burst out into giggling. Aha! That gave me time to think of a retort! 

"We'll bring the priest here!" I responded, she paused in what looked to be serious thought. 

"What shall he wear? If I'm to wear this… and you're wearing a purple thong.. we must have the priest in some sort of... appropriate outfit for this rather... inappropriate occasion." She said smiling. 

"Mmm.. maybe boxers with little crosses over them?" I asked rhetorically. We both burst out laughing after a moment of contemplation on a priest wearing boxers to a wedding. With a sigh after letting out all that laughter her eyes were bright and soft, I leaned down pressing my forehead against hers. 

"God I love you… What did I ever do to deserve you Sere?" I whispered. 

"Nothing, your manager paid me off and it makes a delightful article for People." She responded. 

"Remind me to give her a raise..." I said before firmly deciding to stop the conversation by kissing Serenity gently. 

As you can tell from this point. Sere and I did live happily ever after, although there were a few up and downs. Such as the famous red lingerie bonfire ….and the stern looks from the priest when I asked the ever important question... 

"Boxers or briefs?" 

* * *

The End! 


End file.
